


Medice cura te ipsum

by Servena



Category: Tatort
Genre: Corpses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boerne ist krank, das ist ja mal ganz was Neues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medice cura te ipsum

„Moin!“ Als Thiel die Gerichtsmedizin betrat, beugte Alberich sich gerade mit einer Pinzette über eine Leiche, die nach Autounfall aussah. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick ab, das musste er nun wirklich nicht sehen. Apropos sehen, von Professor Boerne war auch weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Es schallte auch keine Opernmusik aus seinem Büro. „Wo haben Sie denn Ihren Chef gelassen, haben sie den in ein Kühlfach gesperrt?“, fragte er.

„Nein“, entgegnete Alberich fröhlich und sah von ihrer Leiche auf. Sie ließ einen großen Glassplitter in eine Metallschale fallen. „Obwohl mir manchmal danach ist.“

„Kann ich Ihnen nicht verdenken“, murmelte er. Er ließ seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal durch den Raum schweifen. „Naja, und wo ist er nun?“

„Den Chef hab ich nach Hause geschickt. Wenn der noch blasser gewesen wäre, hätte ich den auf den Seziertisch gelegt. Er wollte erst gar nicht gehen, ich musste ihm beinahe das Diktiergerät entreißen.“ Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Boerne ist krank?“ Thiel schnaubte. „Das ist ja ganz was neues.“

„Auch der großartige Professor Boerne ist nicht immun gegen Grippeviren. Können Sie mir mal die Lampe da reichen?“

Er reichte sie ihr und sie beleuchtete damit die aufgerissene Brust des Opfers. Schaudernd wandte er den Kopf ab. „Ja, und was mach ich jetzt? Ich brauch unbedingt den Obduktionsbericht, wir haben immerhin einen Mord oder zumindest eine Leiche!“

„Also die Leiche haben wir, nämlich im Kühlfach, und der Bericht liegt auf Boernes Schreibtisch. Wollte er unbedingt noch fertigmachen, bevor er geht.“

„Na immerhin etwas“, murmelte er. Er ging hinüber ins Büro und nahm den Bericht auf, der mindestens 20 Seiten umfasste. „Keine Kurzfassung heute?“, fragte er, als er wieder im Sektionsbereich stand.

„Nein, tut mir Leid.“

Er seufzte. „Das wird ein langer Tag. Ich würde jetzt auch gern nach Hause gehen.“

Alberich sah mit bedeutendem Blick auf ihre Leiche. „Glauben Sie mir, ich auch. Von denen hab ich nebenan noch zwei liegen.“

„Na dann, viel Erfolg.“

„Danke schön. Und sagen Sie dem Chef, er soll sich ausruhen, wenn Sie ihn sehen.“

„Mach ich.“

„Und der braucht hier bloß nicht morgen auftauchen, den lass ich nicht in den Obduktionssaal, bevor er nicht gesund ist!“, rief sie ihm hinterher, als er Richtung Tür ging.

 

Acht Stunden später stapfte Thiel die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Er hatte recht gehabt, es war ein langer Tag geworden. Immerhin hatte er jetzt nicht nur eine Leiche, sondern laut Boernes Obduktionsbericht auch einen Mord, aber dafür keinen Täter. Oder zu viele potentielle Täter. Ein langes Telefongespräch mit einer ungeduldigen Staatsanwältin Klemm hatte die Sache nicht besser gemacht.

Sein Blick fiel auf Boernes Wohnungstür. Vielleicht sollte er zumindest mal kurz vorbeischauen. Seines Wissens hatte Boerne ja niemanden, der sich um ihn kümmerte, wenn er krank war.

Er drückte auf die Klingel.

Als er schon kurz davor war, wieder zu gehen, hörte er schließlich Schritte und die Tür öffnete sich. „Was wollen Sie denn?“, fragte Boerne. Er trug nur einen Morgenmantel und hielt ein Taschentuch in der Hand. Alberich hatte recht gehabt, er machte tatsächlich so mancher Leiche aus der Gerichtsmedizin Konkurrenz. Sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde Blässe, bis auf seine Nase, die eher nach Rudolf dem Rentier aussah, und seine Stimme klang heiser. Bevor Thiel antworten konnte, schnaubte der Professor schon kräftig in sein Taschentuch.

„Ich wollte mal schauen, ob Sie noch unter den Lebenden weilen“, sagte er, „aber die Frage erübrigt sich ja wohl.“

„Sehr witzig“, näselte Boerne.

„Kann ich reinkommen? Ich komme im Dienst von Alberich, die möchte offenbar ihren Chef bald wieder haben.“

„Manche wissen eben, was sie an mir haben“, sagte Boerne mit üblicher Arroganz und bekam gleich darauf einen Hustenanfall, den Thiel für ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit hielt.

„Jaja“, murmelte er nur und schob sich an Boerne vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. „Mensch Boerne, Sie haben ja alle Fenster offen stehen!“ In der Wohnung war es schon merklich kühler geworden.

„Mir war warm“, verteidigte sich der Professor und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, das er offenbar schon seit einiger Zeit okkupierte, während Thiel die Fenster schloss.

„Und Ihre Heizung ist an“, stellte der mit einem Blick auf das Thermostat fest.

„Mir war kalt.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Das nennt sich Fieber.“

„Wer hat denn hier ein abgeschlossenes Medizin-Studium summa cum laude, Sie oder ich? **Medice cura te ipsum*, wie man so schön sagt.** “

Der Kommissar verdrehte die Augen. „Sie benehmen sich aber nicht entsprechend. Außerdem sind Ihre Patienten meistens schon tot. Kann ich noch etwas tun, nachdem ich Sie vor dem Kältetod bewahrt habe?“

„Also Thiel, nun übertreiben Sie mal nicht. Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage – „ Sein Blick fiel auf die leere Teetasse auf dem Tisch, „könnten Sie mir noch einen Tee kochen?“

„Seien Sie bloß froh, dass Sie krank sind“, grummelte Thiel und nahm die Tasse mit in die Küche. Skeptisch betrachtete er die Teebeutel und las sich die Anleitung auf der Schachtel durch. „Wusste gar nicht, dass Sie Tee trinken.“

„Den hat meine Mutter mir geschenkt. Sie hält ganz viel von chinesischer Medizin, wissen Sie?“

„Aha.“

Er goss den Tee mit heißem Wasser auf und stellte Boerne die Tasse vor die Nase. „Der ist heiß.“

„Für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich?“

„Muss ich diese Frage beantworten?“ Thiels Blick blieb auf dem Stapel Bücher auf dem Tisch hängen. 'Die Gerichtsmedizin des 19. Jahrhunderts' lag dort, und ein dicker Wälzer mit dem Titel 'Neueste Erkenntnisse der Gerichtsmedizin'. „Sie sollen sich doch ausruhen.“

„Das ist bildende Lektüre“, wandte Boerne ein und drehte die Teetasse in der Hand.

Kurzerhand schnappte er sich den ganzen Stapel und stellte ihn zurück ins Regal, Boernes Protest ignorierend. „Sie haben sonst noch genug Zeit sich zu bilden, jetzt werden Sie erst mal gesund.“

„Und das von jemandem, der die abendliche Sendung Galileo vermutlich schon für Bildung hält.“

„Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch einen Wunsch erfüllen?“, fragte Thiel übertrieben freundlich.

Boerne schniefte einen Moment beleidigt in sein Taschentuch. „Sie könnten mir die Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer holen“, sagte er dann.

„Sehr gern, der Herr...“ Ihm lag schon die Frage auf der Zunge, warum er nicht gleich ganz ins Schlafzimmer umzog, aber auf weitere Diskussionen hatte er nun auch keine Lust mehr. Viel lieber wollte er endlich auf sein eigenes Sofa. Ob er da heute noch mal landen würde?

Er holte also die Decke und ließ sie unzeremoniell auf Boerne fallen, der zum Glück bereits die Teetasse beiseite gestellt hatte. Allein der Blick war es schon wert. „Sonst noch was?“

Boerne zog missmutig die Decke zurecht. „Bringen Sie mir meine Bücher wieder.“

„Nein.“

„Thiel“, sagte Boerne betont bestimmt.

Dieser Blick war ohne Brille deutlich weniger beeindruckend, stellte der Kommissar fest. „Nein“, sagte er fast ein bisschen vergnügt.

Boerne seufzte. „Dann machen Sie mir wenigstens noch einen Tee, bevor ich sie wegen Ihrer Unverschämtheit aus der Wohnung werfe.“

Während Thiel den Wasserkocher einschaltete, rief er aus der Küche herüber: „Boerne, wenn Sie wollen, dass ich bleibe, sagen Sie's doch einfach.“

Aus dem Wohnzimmer kam keine Antwort. Erst als er den Tee auf dem Tisch abstellte, murmelte Boerne schließlich: „Naja, meinetwegen.“

„Rutschen Sie mal rüber, ich glaube, heute läuft Fußball.“

Er hatte geahnt, dass er heute so bald nicht nach Hause kommen würde.

 

_*Arzt, heile dich selbst_


End file.
